Sweetest Goodbye
by Arurun
Summary: Com a fatalidade em iminente, Itsuki precisa se despedir. - YAOI


"Shinobu? " Ele arriscou, levando algum tempo para reconhecer a pessoa encolhida em uma posição de completa fragilidade num canto escuro do quarto.

Não... Naru.

Os soluços se tornaram mais nítidos e ele percebeu o quanto havia se enganado.

A boca sombria do Ura-otoko se abriu, imperceptível na escuridão do aposento, vomitando o corpo de seu mestre.

"Por que você não usa a porta como uma pessoa normal? " A voz respondeu, chorosa. "Assim eu posso decidir se te deixo entrar "

"Você não teria me impedido " Ele retorquiu, suavemente, avançando com sutis espaçadas em sua direção.

"Não... " Ela confessou, fungando. E afundou mais o rosto inchado entre os joelhos.

"Como eu imaginei " Um pequeno sorriso quis tomar forma no canto dos lábios, mas se desfez, com a veleidade do mesmo impulso; seu semblante voltou a tornar-se neutro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se aproximou e se acomodou, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado de Naru – a personalidade feminina de Sensui.

"Então " Ele recomeçou, apoiando os antebraços nas coxas, inclinando-se para observá-lo mais atentamente; e teve o cuidado de modular-se para um tom que lhe inspirasse confidência. " O que houve? "

Sensui poderia se mostrar extremamente sensível, às vezes – e era na epifania desses raros momentos de fraqueza, que Naru dava o seu parecer; com seu sentimentalismo excessivo, seu modo passivo e tão receptivo de ser.

O Yaminade podia ouvir o respirar pesado e entrecortado, ainda que abafado, e por mais discreto que fosse.

"Estou assustada " Revelou, quase inaudível. "Ele vai morrer, Itsuki. Todos nós vamos " E desabafou, de uma só vez, referindo-se à Shinobu e todas as demais personalidades.

Há pouco tempo, Doctor o diagnosticara com uma enfermidade degenerativa incurável.

Houve silêncio. Essa era uma ferida que nem o Yaminade ousava remexer; pois por anos a compartilhava, e continuava a sangrar em seu íntimo. Já era um fato bastante evidente que Shinobu sofria de um terrível mal; por diversas vezes, Itsuki o havia flagrado tossindo muito e cuspindo sangue. Contudo, essa era uma realidade impensável, remota, surreal demais para ter sido assimilada – a de que alguém tão onipotente, tão inatingível quanto Sensui, pudesse ser ameaçado por algo tão ordinário e frívolo como uma doença. Era como uma sentença cruel por sua misantropia: ele era também um humano, afinal; e, como um, morreria.

"Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor, Naru" Disse o Yaminade, levantando com suavidade o queixo do moreno, para que lhe encarasse. Naru hesitou, envergonhada com seu lamentável estado de vulnerabilidade, ainda que a isto se resumisse toda a efemeridade de sua existência; afinal, ela era a fraqueza personificada de Shinobu – uma faceta momentânea, instável. "É algo que eu não posso pedir para Kazuya, ou Minoru" Ele explicou. E Sensui retribuiu o olhar, finalmente, apreensivo, já ciente do que se tratava. "Tenho algo a dizer pessoalmente à Shinobu. "

"Ele disse que não voltaria até o seu encontro com Urameshi... " Naru respondeu; e suspirou em seguida. "Mas talvez eu o convença "

"Não " Sua compleição se transformou, de repente, no que ele se apressou em dizer; e Sensui olhou-o, confuso, não entendendo o motivo de uma mudança tão abrupta. " Não o faça, ainda " Sua voz se fez baixa, rouca; com uma inflexão quase sexual.

Foi então que se deu conta: Naru era o único acesso que poderia leva-lo à Shinobu, mas era também a única forma de se ligar a ele, mais intimamente. Em Shinobu, remanescia uma pureza que ele não ousaria tocar, visto que o próprio se empenhava fervorosamente em manter, e esse era o principal motivo de Sensui ter se fragmentado. Seria um completo desperdício tocá-lo com sua imundície, sua devassidão. Naru existia para isso, para que pudessem se unir na carne – já que suas almas estavam atadas, desde o começo – sem que Shinobu perdesse sua inocência, sua santidade, no processo.

Ele precisava de Shinobu ao seu lado, seu espírito pertencia a ele, clamava por ele. Mas o seu corpo só poderia tê-lo na consciência de Naru. E ele não se sentia como se tivesse algo do que se queixar. Na verdade, ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

No fundo, sabia que, de outra forma, ele nunca teria sido correspondido.

...

"É natural sentir medo... " O youkai comentou, em um tom ameno, enquanto corria os dedos pelas madeixas curtas do ex-detetive espiritual.

"Eu não tenho medo, Itsuki. "

Ah... Shinobu.

"É claro que não. " Ele sorriu, e o torpor do pós-sexo deu lugar para um novo e sincero entusiasmo em seu peito; uma emoção que Itsuki não sentia há anos – não com o mesmo grau de intensidade. "Desculpe, não achei que apareceria tão cedo. "

"Eu não ia, mesmo. "

A mão do youkai deslizou outra vez do topo de sua cabeça, girando a munheca para acariciar a face de seu adorado Dark Angel com os nós dos dedos.

"Obrigado " Itsuki sussurrou; e Shinobu sentiu toda a penugem do corpo se eriçar.

"O que você queria me dizer? " Sensui atalhou, lutando em vão contra o enrubescimento de suas faces.

Ele o olhou, de enviesado, com legítima curiosidade. E Itsuki deixou escapar mais um de seus risos, desses muito mais melodiosos do que realmente humorados.

"Para ser honesto " Shinobu acompanhava o movimento sinuoso e hipnótico de seus lábios, perguntando-se se seria aquela alguma característica inerente à sua espécie, ou exclusiva; a de ser eloquente, e seduzir, com naturalidade. "Eu só queria poder estar com você, mesmo que só por alguns minutos. Já faz um tempo, desde a última vez. Senti saudade. " E, dizendo isto, voltou a fita-lo; com seus olhos dourados, de beleza sobrenatural, um brilho feérico. E ali Sensui podia enxerga-lo, por detrás da fachada de humanidade que, em si, nem era uma boa encenação. No entanto, havia estado tão piamente convicto e, depois, tão estupefato com a admiração que ele lhe incutira e, finalmente, tão preocupado em dar qualquer sentido a sua própria cegueira, que não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho de percebê-lo, corretamente. Itsuki, definitivamente, não era humano, não havia nada nele que sequer o aproximasse de ser; absolutamente nada. Mesmo os maneirismos, os vícios, eram todos muito peculiares, partes de sua própria essência.

"Nesse caso... Eu gostaria de dizer algo. "

"Sou todo ouvidos. " E voltou a afagar seus cabelos, como em um gesto de incentivo.

"Prometa-me, Itsuki... prometa-me que, assim que eu estiver morto, você levará meu corpo e meu espírito... eu me nego a ir ao Reikai. "

"Eu sou sua eterna sombra, Shinobu. Seus desejos são os meus. "

Shinobu acomodou-se melhor em seus braços, cerrando os olhos. E Itsuki apertou-o mais, no abraço, como se ele pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. O que era inútil, ele sabia; Shinobu estava sempre escapando, mas não fisicamente.

"Obrigado, Itsuki. "

* * *

N/A: Depois dessa, é oficial: ItsuSen se tornou meu otp. É embriagante escrever com eles, espero que quem tenha lido, compartilhe do meu sentimento.

Sim, Sweetest Goodbye, a música perfeita do album Songs about Jane do Maroon 5. É uma canção nostálgica, pra mim; amo demais. E me inspirou profundamente aqui. Se conhece a letra, vai entender porquê a escolhi.

Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre qualquer fato mencionado na fic, fique a vontade pra perguntar; eu nunca havia lido nenhuma que tivesse abordado essa personalidade do Sensui ( Naru), muito embora o Itsuki tenha dito no anime que é a segunda favorita dele, perdendo só para o próprio Shinobu. E eu quis brincar um pouco com esse lado frágil dele. Eu sei, sou cruel mesmo.

Beijinhos meus amados~


End file.
